creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Albiaville
Albiaville is a town created by members of the Creatures Community in Active Worlds, a 3D online community. It was abandoned by mid-1999, and was followed by Tiburon and New Tiburon Albiaville is at 5N 619W on Mars (previously 288N 10E) - if this link does not work, start up the AW client and Teleport/To... world: mars, coordinates: 5N 619W Places to visit in Albiaville You must have the Active Worlds client installed for these links to work. Albia Place This is at the teleport spot, and contains a list of clickable teleport signs to people's houses. Adventures in Nornsitting! (Wafuru) Just east of Albia Place, this two-level abode features a dual tubular entrance, a TV Room full of screens and a second floor made entirely of glass - including the floor! An older version at 289N 13E included a shrine to SteerPike, LummoxJR, Ali, Lis Morris, Frimlin and Beowulf. The Palace of the Evil Shee (Lis Morris) Just west of Albia Place, this domain of Shee has sliding doors a non-functional link to a test world ("Our Albia"), a marbelled first-floor, and an observation platform with highly unstable flooring Casa De' Das/Dasablanca (Das) This seems to have fallen victim to demolition. According to Das: :. . . it's marvelous, a work of art, and even has a guest cottage '' Bibble's House (Bibble) Two-floor construction, penthouse suite-style construction at top. NORN Collective (Bibble) Three-level office block, with glass-roofed conference room, and link to spaceship dock. Brad Fermanich's Tent (Brad Fermanich) One sofa, two stools, a table, a TV set, and a '''huge' tank of cold beer. The sign contains a link to his home page, parent of Brf's Creatures Page. The Garden of Shee (Cobbler) :"Welcome to the COBbled realm - there IS a way in!" Features aerial and basement bumper-tubes as well as a rocky garden. There are in fact two ways in, although one of them is in an area only accessible to those flying or those who have already been in the house. Cobbler was in fact masha, AKA Mark Ashton CWPT Construction Site (Nornny) Appears to be a large bar and lobby. Unfinished. There are large tanks of homemade lemonade and soda behind the bar. The Metal Fortress (Bill Goats) An excessively huge hangar with a land speeder: :"MY land speeder, it put the speed into land speeder." Opposite is the House of Oddities, containing a trap "so tricky, so devious, you think Lis made it!". Don't walk into the trap. Bean's House (Bean) A surprisingly standard and spartan design - two floors, both made of glass, with a domed roof. Links to other projects. Bean's Apartment Buildings (Bean/EttinBean) Round-domed and transparent. Bean's Observation Deck/Suicide Point (Bean) Very high, and very dangerous. TraxDJ's House (TraxDJ) Violently clashing red and black colours and light-show textures. Be warned, the second floor switch appears to stick you in the middle of the roof - if you get stuck, click the nearby sign to return to the ground floor. Memorial Park (Coolguy) "These domes are in memory of all the citizens who lived here who loved Creatures. It is also dedicated to Creatures and the Creatures Community" -- 21 February 1999 The DOG House (Coolguy) Appears to be mostly constructed above the ground, with strange bump-chutes that drop you into nothingness. Avatar's Cave (The Avatar) One big bulge-walled pokémon-themed monstrosity, including a guest area, art gallery and "A-B connection" - section B contains the "Throne of the Mighty Avatar" and the "Doomsday Device Control Consel" (sic). The NMania! Underground!/NORNGod's Lair (NORNGod) A bump-chute moves you to a room with a clickable sign that transports you to a special underground lair 15.5 meters below the surface. Don't walk off the edge - there's no more floor! Click the spaceship to return. HeadlessBarbie's House (HeadlessBarbie) Large 3-level house with red carpeting and multi-domed roof. Starcluster's Abode (Starcluster) Forcefield door (just go between the pillars). Many strange structures on the roof. Eric13's House (Eric13) Dual-level abode, half the roof is missing. Actual building by FurbyStomper, assumably Eric13 is an alias. :My other house is in AlphaWorld. co-ords: 9998S 3833E Kinnison's House (Kinnison) :''"What'ere you may do, and who'eye you may be. This house just 'aint open, until opened by me - Grand Opening Early 19'99"" Lounge area in one corner of a wide vaulted hall. Sparrow's Space (Sparrow) Closed for rennovation. Suspiciously large oxygen and water tanks present behind the premises, feeding into "life support" on top. Crimson and Midnight Spires (Sotek) Only the Midnight Spire appears to remain. On signs linking to JRC: "Veni, Vidi, Voci - I did... 'tis I came, I saw, I chatted. :)" Members Members of the Albiaville community included: *Bean (EttinBean) *Bibble *Bill Goats *Brad Fermanich *Cati *Cobbler *Coolguy *Das *Eric13 *Ettinboy *Fisherred *Jalex *FJXB *Headless Barbie *Kinnison *Lis Morris *Markham Carroll *NORNGod *Nornny *Ping *Sionorn *SnowCalico *Sotek *Starcluster *SthPk *TedEBehr *The Avatar *TraxDJ *Trip (aka Onatrip44) *Wafuru External links *Active Worlds homepage Category:Websites